Smash Bros Vs Jump Force
Description Who will win in this two fighting themed game? anime or video game? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED Combatants Smash: Mario,Link,Kirby,Samus,DK,Villager,Galeem,,Sonic Jump Force: Goku,Vegeta,Deku,Ichigo,Naruto,All Might,Luffy,Picolo Fight Mario kicked Goku then Link and Ichigo sword fights, Sonic was kicked by Luffy then holds him and throws Sonic,DK kicked Izuku then, Villager turns around then scared him off, All Might punched Kirby then Naruto runs to Kirby then spit at him. Goku throwed Mario to Link. Villager was punch by Picolo so hard Villager flies around then Kirby slashes his sword Picolo flied away then runs to Kirby. Villager planted tree then Picolo flies around Kirby inhaled Villager and spit him and fight with Picolo. Mario blasting fire balls at Goku then Sonic kicked Goku on neck Goku fainted Sonic runned at up to Luffy then kicked Luffy's neck Luffy get his hands finger longer Sonic dodges it then spindashed Luffy's hand was separated so Luffy lyed the ground Sonic jumps on Luffy's head destroying his head. LUFFY ELIMINATED BY SONIC SMASH:8 JUMP FORCE:7 Mario keep on jumping dodging his small kamekameha waves Goku charged kamekameha wave then Sonic punch him Mario jump on air then punched Goku. Vegeta: Kakarot!!!. Vegeta kicked Sonic hardly Sonic flies Sonic turns into Super Sonic then dashes on Vegeta. Villager was back of Vegeta then slashes his body. Vegeta bleeds then blasting some kamekameha wave Villager picked one then planted tree chopped down Vegeta throws the tree then Villager dodges it then blasted the kamekameha wave Vegeta slowly disappearing Villager goes and helped Kirby. V'EGETA ELIMINATED BY VILLAGER SMASH:8 JUMP FORCE:6' Donkey Kong kicked Deku then Kirby kicked all Might Kirby tries to inahle im but his big trusty foot kicked Kirby then punched down Villager just stared then All Might punched him then Villager punch him with boxing gloves *K.O.* All might fainted *CHEATER!!!* Villager's boxing gloves was full of rocks and steels All Might scratching his head then Kirby turns into rock All Might holds Kirby and breaks the rock Kirby was squishing Villager slashes his axe to All Might sending him into planted trees Villager leaves and All Might said: what a nice child. Kirby was charging his flaming hammer smack then smack it on All Might. All Might's body explode. ALL MIGHT ELIMINATED BY KIRBY SMASH:8 JUMP FORCE:5 Galeem was fullly charge Mater Hands appear Goku kicked Sonic and Mario back Mario said: Galeem hey big haired dude that thing is dangerous Goku said: no lemme handle this. Goku killed all of the master hand then charges strong kamekameha wave at Galeem. All of them stop fighting but Naruto was super hyper who'd kick Villager's foot Villager get his axe and chased Naruto all of them looks at two Naruto screamed in pain and cames bak with jumble body. Galeem killed all of them Sonic and Naruto performed their same runs eliminating them DK and Deku tries to fight but they disappeared Mario closed his eye it was game over for him. Ichigp and Picolo tries to run Vegeta was killed Picolo jumps up then killed.Samus and Link tried to escape but it's over Villager carrying Kirby and Goku then Goku said: hey little fool let us off Villager stopped running then the light is coming Villager's last tears falls on ground Kirby has only one chance he inhaled Galeem. ALL ELIMINATED BY GALEEM BUT KIRBY EATS GALEEM SMASH:1 SHONEN:1 Kirby turns around with scary face Goku kicked him then Kirby jumps at Goku. Goku holds Kirby then scratched him Kirby slashes his sword to Goku's face Goku saw a spike and slashes it to Kirby. Kirby stood up then point his sword to Goku. Kirby slashes his sword to Goku then smack his hammer to Goku. Goku turns into Super Saiyan Goku beats up Kirby then punched him down Goku charging kamekameha wave Kirby stood up Goku blast his kamekameha wave then Kirby inhaled that Kirby spit it back to Goku. Goku shields and the shield breaks Kirby punch at kicked Goku. Goku turns into Super Saiyan Blue then punched Kirby hardly Kirby flies around then Kirby was too strong then smack his hammer Goku was still weak for that Goku kicked Kirby then Kirby holds Goku's foot then throws him around Goku get a piece of big rock then throws at Kirby. Kirby inhaled that then spit it back to Goku. Goku fainted Kirby dances around he thought he won. Goku is turning into ultra instinct Kirby's eye gets big Kirby runs up to Goku then it fully charge Goku was ultra instinct Kirby flies Kirby saw him flying at him Kirby closed his eye while Goku is flying at him the warp star cames here for Kirby Goku hit the tree Kirby surprised that his warp star came to him Goku out run the warp star then kicked Kirby Goku charges kamekameha wave then blast it Kirby is far on Goku the their distance is 5 foot Goku charges strong kamekameha wave then Kirby eats hypernova fruit Goku blast his kamekameha wave then Kirby inhaled it blasting Goku into another planet Goku turns into normal fainted. Kirby blast his hammer to Goku Goku paralysed FINISH HIM!!!. Kirby slashes his sword to Goku's chest Goku's chest is open Kirby stabs the heart Kirby enjoyed the blood flow. DBX ''' Results '''THE WINNER IS: TEAM SMASH!! (SSBU MII VICTORY THEME) Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Animation Rewind is stupid